


【杨平x容齐】清白之年（第十四章）

by aprilling



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilling/pseuds/aprilling





	【杨平x容齐】清白之年（第十四章）

不插脖子的青萍千里送陈醋！赠与西嗯

*************************************************

西贡使节入京。

城门大敞，官道两侧人头攒动，西贡骏马开路，彩旗飞扬，二皇子彦佑、长公主青萍御马缓行，身后十余车异域珍宝、名贵药材均开箱过市，引得围观百姓惊叹连连，好不招摇。

皇帝杨苍、太子杨平、四皇子杨千及百官于大殿内接见来使，虽然早已听闻西贡民风开放，女子可习武，异族可通婚，男子亦可胡粉饰貌，搔首弄姿。

今日亲眼见了这位柳眉凤目、身姿绰约、熏香扑鼻的二皇子与一身强者风范、昂首阔步径直走进殿堂行武将礼的长公主，算是证实了传言非虚。

一套繁琐的欢迎仪式走完已到了晚宴时间，待众人于宴会厅落座，一袭锦缎白衣的玉公子容齐身姿优美的走进来，赐座于太子杨平身侧，正对面便是华服加身的彦佑。

自容齐出现在门口，彦佑的目光便像是凝在了他身上一般，时而轻浮时而火热，欣赏之专注，连皇帝杨苍的发问都没有听到。

被一旁的青萍悄悄探手猛掐了一下后腰，才惊诧回神。

“怎么？”

青萍凑到他耳边小声道，“那个皇帝老儿在问我们，为何一定要在信函上要求有玉公子相伴，你自己填上去的条件，你自己作答。”

彦佑了然一笑，起身回话，“回陛下，彦佑早已听闻炽国有位容貌整丽、温润如玉的皇子，而我呢心愿便是阅尽天下美人，所以擅自在信函中追加了一个不情之请，今日能够得偿所愿，真是荣幸至极、不胜感激！”

容齐生父乃天生良将，又曾以三千兵力打败西贡万人大军。两国虽已经建交，但要求昔日的劲敌之子陪同接待，不免让人怀疑这其中的用意。

皇帝最初并不打算遂他们意，不过朝中众臣皆认为既然西贡既已主动示好，又携带厚礼前来，炽国总是要以礼相待才是，至少欢迎礼宴上容齐应该出现。

刚刚彦佑的一番话内容虽然轻浮，态度倒是十分诚恳，众人一时哑然，纷纷看向容齐。

只见容齐缓缓为自己斟一杯酒，目光淡然，举杯道，“不知彦佑皇子可还满意？”

彦佑双手持杯，目光如炬，神色突然庄重而严肃，一字一顿缓缓说道，“面如凝脂，眼如点漆，丰神俊朗，玉骨铮铮，公子乃神仙中人。”

一旁的青萍以手扶额，叹气摇头，暗暗道，“又犯痴了。”

万万没想到，西贡国的两兄妹竟然是这般性情，虽然失礼却不惹人厌，信中求见容齐，只是想一睹芳容，并无冒犯之意。方才一见，状若痴汉，引人发笑。

彦佑的神态、语气过于认真，容齐一时也不是如何作答，只道，“彦佑皇子过誉了。” 

“欸，只恨这世间辞藻有限，不能全然描述我此刻的感受……”

一旁实在听不下去的长公主拉了拉他的宽袖，沉声呵斥道，“行了，不要再说了！丢死人了！”

见此情形，众人不禁掩嘴浅笑，皇帝与身旁的高公公也缓缓对视，前一刻还有些紧张的气氛转瞬缓和。

只有杨平冷着脸，直挺挺的坐在一旁，缓缓饮下一杯冷酒。

酒斟满，歌舞起，晚宴正式开始。

席间彦佑侃侃而谈讲了不少西贡国的民俗，也就路上的见闻与众人交流，不过也大多都是些坊间轶事，徒有趣味罢了。

坐在对面的杨平一直在暗暗观察他，慢慢发现这位仿佛在熏香中浸泡过的皇子其实并不似表面那般轻浮，反倒是机警睿智，对于一些尖锐的提问，并不给予反击，而是暴露弱点，以退为进，不失礼不越距，又让人没办法咄咄相逼。只是摇头暗叹道，“罢了罢了，这只是位不涉朝政游手好闲的皇子，也问不出个所以然。”

哼，扮猪吃老虎。

彦佑一有空隙便会把目光投向容齐，不时饮酒浅笑，颇为玩味。只是那狡黠的眼神转瞬即逝，旁人可能觉察不出，杨平却深知他在盘算些什么，恨不能两颗葡萄丢过去，赌上他的双眼。

说道西贡国女子可习武，彦佑道，”我虽为男子，却素来不喜欢舞刀弄枪，倒是皇妹青萍自幼习武，也曾随军出征，论武术上的造诣，可比我这个皇兄强多了。”

“哦？”皇帝杨苍闻言，望向太子的方向，“今日三位皇子都在，齐儿不善武艺，太子与四皇子均是习武出身，他们与青萍长公主年纪相仿，不如简单切磋一下如何？”

本已百无聊赖的青萍一听要比武，立刻来了兴致，“好啊！”

皇帝笑道，“那便请青萍公主在两位皇子中择一人吧。”

青萍起身看向杨平和杨千，“我十五岁，你们两位谁比我小？”

杨千道，“我十四。”

青萍指着杨平道，“那就请太子起身和我对战吧，本公主不喜欢欺负小孩子。”

“好啊。”

两人手持木剑，相对而立。杨平看她是女孩子，想着一会出手时要注意力度，可不要伤了她。谁知青萍却出手狠辣，一交手便开始硬碰硬，以快制快，以刚制刚，不论是气势还是力道，全然不像个女孩子，招数变幻之快，有几次险些真的戳中杨平要害。

“拿出你的真本事来！”青萍快速猛攻，杨平连连后退。

众人皆没想到，这看起来单薄瘦弱的长公主，一旦拿起兵器，便像是换了个人。原以为只是简单切磋，却迎来了一场势均力敌的真实较量，不禁凝神屏息，全神观战。

只有一人的目光并不在二人身上，而是紧紧盯着容齐。

自杨平下场开始，一直神色淡然仿佛置身事外的容齐，便开始出现有趣的反应，看着两人的拳脚来往，他甚至不自觉的握紧了拳头，微微倾身向前。与众人兴奋期待的眼神不同，他流转的目光中盛满了对杨平的担忧。

这神色，可是非比寻常啊，有趣，十分有趣。

青萍招数变化虽快，但毕竟为女子，几番较量下来体力渐渐不支，杨平眼看就要掌控全局。

“青萍，别忘了你答应父皇的话，打输了就要嫁给他！”

彦佑这声突如其来的喊话，仿若一声惊雷在杨平与容齐耳中炸起。

什么！谁嫁给谁？！

闪躲间隙，杨平本能的看向容齐，只见容齐面色惨白，呆呆的望着自己。

彦佑深邃的目光在杨平与容齐之间来回逡巡，不放过他们之间的任何一点表情。

太子与养子，果然是这样。

发了狠的青萍抓住杨平分神的一刹那，直接挑掉他手中的木剑。

最终，青萍胜。

满场的欢呼声中，青萍坐回原位，狠狠地瞪了彦佑一眼，“你不是说要帮我的么！”

“好妹妹，哥哥这不正是在帮你么。”

比武虽然输了，皇帝杨苍却对青萍青睐有加，“青萍公主好身手，果然是巾帼不让须眉！方才彦佑皇子可是说公主若是输了，便要嫁给平儿？”

彦佑笑着回话道，“回陛下，那是出发前父皇与皇妹的一句口头之约，皇妹天性顽劣难以驯服，父皇便说将来若是有人想娶皇妹，需要打的得赢她才行。”

皇帝杨苍仰天大笑，容色愉悦，“西贡国君所言甚是，只可惜太子今日输了半式，若是青萍公主有意，他日可以再试一场。”

赶在青萍张嘴回绝之前，彦佑赶忙接道，“杨平太子器宇不凡，有龙虎之势，方才定是怕皇妹骑虎难下才故意让着她，乃真君子。不过皇妹尚且年幼，和亲之事可以再议。我兄妹二人刚到炽国，眼下年关将近，听闻每年此时京城之中便不胜繁闹，彦佑想肯请太子与玉公子带我兄妹游一游这京城，体会炽国之繁盛，不知陛下允否。”

皇帝面露慈色，道，“彦佑皇子的提议甚好，便让平儿带你们好好玩玩，也加深一下与青萍公主的了解，不过，齐儿身子不好，不宜过于劳累……”

“儿臣愿意同去。”

这还是容齐第一次主动表达意愿，皇帝微微一怔，又见他态度坚决，便也应允了，“切莫过于劳顿。”

“是，儿臣谢父皇。”

夜晚，璟王宫。

容齐从晚宴上回来便屏退所有下人，一个人坐在床边发呆。

这里是他和平儿极尽温存之地，方枕上似乎还有平儿留下的味道，虽然早知道所有的欢愉是偷来的，太子早晚会被赐婚，成为某位女子的枕边人。可是真的到了这一天，容齐还是觉得心痛难忍。

他才初尝爱欲之味，便要将它拱手让人，平儿曾死死的搂着他，委屈的说，“不要离开我。”可不论怎么想，最先放手的，也一定是杨平。

今日是躲过了一个西贡长公主，他日还有第二个、第三个……总有躲不掉的那天，与平儿在一起时，他强迫自己不去想未来，可是未来却自己找上门逼着他面对。

他也想要平儿，想要少年火热的吻，想要听他急不可耐的唤自己“齐哥哥”，身体不会说谎，平儿爱抚过的每一处，都在叫嚣着想要被碰触。

心与身，都已经被杨平所支配，只是这样想着他的平儿，容齐就起了反应。

他躲进被子，把手探下去，边回忆杨平昔日是怎样帮自己纾解的，边上下套弄起来。

得到释放的那一刻，他低低的唤着“平儿”哭了出来，一面极度厌恶这样软弱无能的自己，一面后悔又为什么没有早日把平儿印在身体里，刻进生命中。

没有时间了，今晚是他第一次为自己的愿望而努力争取，为这无望的爱欲，争取最后的时间。

安顿好青萍与彦佑，杨平以最快的速度赶去璟王宫，他从窗口跳进去，轻声的唤，“齐哥哥，齐哥哥。”

见背对着门口侧身躺在床上的容齐没有回应，他退了外衣在容齐身边躺下，一只胳膊从腰间穿过，自背后将他环入怀中，探过头去吻他的眼角，唇上湿湿凉凉的，杨平又是惊讶，又是心疼，他把语气放到最柔，“齐哥哥，你哭了么？”

容齐回头，隔着朦胧的水雾贪恋地看着越来越模糊的杨平，微翘的张了张嘴，却喑哑着嗓子，发不出任何声音。

他无声的扯过杨平的手，压在那个如被利刃剜过的心脏上面。

痛，真的好痛，不过也好，现在痛过了，等到分别的那一天，也许就已经麻木了吧。

杨平捧起他的脸，凑过来，动作轻柔的把那些泪水都吻干。

“我不会娶任何人，齐哥哥，我只要你，这辈子我只要你……”

容齐闭上眼，止不住的泪顺着眼角流淌，连成一条银色的水线。少年的允诺真动听，一辈子只属于他一个人，仿佛做得了主似得。

誓言太美了，所以才不会是真的。

听过一次，便已足够。

他独自沉溺在悲伤的黑暗中，没有看到杨平眼底的坚毅，也不知道少年在那一夜，为履行自己的诺言，而做出了一个多么疯狂的决定。

青萍一晚上都赖在彦佑的房间里喋喋不休的责备他，“是你自己说要帮我毁了和亲的，可你都做了些什么？”

被他念得头疼，彦佑掏了掏耳朵，苦笑着说道，“好妹妹，你就放心吧，和亲之事绝对成不了，有人比咱们还要更抗拒呢。”

“……你是说那个太子？我看他今晚也是故意输给我的，那你还让他和那个玉公子带我们玩？万一那个皇帝老儿觉得我们玩的不错，硬要他娶我怎么办？”

“那样更好，到时候拒婚的罪责就落在了那位太子上身，父皇怪罪不到我们。”

青萍眼珠转了转，“好像很有道理。”

“这下知道皇兄是疼你的了吧。”

青萍嗤之以鼻，“哼，我看你就是想打着我的名号，接近那个玉公子。”

“哥哥我这叫一箭双雕，有何不可。不远万里的跑来帮你毁掉婚事，非但得不到感激，还总要被最疼爱的妹妹怀疑指责，不找点奖品慰劳自己，那我可真是太苦喽。”

看着彦佑故作悲情的模样，青萍笑嘻嘻的跑过去，为他揉肩捶背，“好哥哥，好哥哥，你若真想要那个玉公子，妹妹我帮你抢来便是。”

彦佑挑眉，“真的？”

“一言九鼎！”

“成，哥哥就给你一个任务——缠住太子。”

“包在妹妹身上。”

赶走了聒噪的青萍，彦佑从怀里摸出一枚烧焦了的黑色箭头，借着烛火于手中把玩，夜风一吹，火光忽明忽暗，彦佑的脸也随之忽而明媚，忽而阴郁。

“玉公子容齐，我还有一份厚礼，想要赠与你。”

——TBC


End file.
